Preppy For Pleasure
by BubblyLit
Summary: Lily's been a loser most of her life. Now she's getting tired of it. She wants to be a prep, a popular one too. She succeeds at that. But unfortunately the results aren't at all what she had expected. Chapter 3 coming very soon...
1. Default Chapter

I walked down the corridor and I felt eyes staring at me. This was nothing new to me. I was a geek. I typical dorky geek and I was not ashamed to admit it...until now...

I've gone to Hogwarts since I was 10 like most young witches or wizards. I was a muggleborn, or a 'mudblood' according to some of the pureblood racist discriminative Slytherins among us. I had no siblings to help me with magic so most of the time I was buried in books and studying for tests. I know that's not the most social thing around but that's what I liked to do. From 1-4 year I didn't give a damn what people thought about me, but fifth year came quickly and my hormones kicked in, and not only was I thinking about what I looked like around the clock I was also looking at people's reactions of my personality. I had gone beyond self-conscious. I looked at the popular people with envy. Why do THEY get the looks and personality? I hated them, but at the same time I really wanted to be them.

It was the end of fifth year. I knew what I was going to do for the summer. Instead of spending my time dedicating my life to schoolwork and my books, I'll be making-over every aspect of my personality, looks, and brain. Oh, yes. This _will_ be fun.

I stepped on the train and looked around for the compartment that contained my friends. Well my _friend_. Beth Mulgan. She was my best friend and I wondered how I could still be her friend while hopefully many others. It was bound to work. The plan was full proof. Well...it should be.

I stole a quick glance at The Marauders who were piling in to the train one by one chatting loudly about something I was too preoccupied to care about. James Potter, the ring leader looked at me and smiled. I blushed and pushed forward. I noticed that Sirius was looking at James disapprovingly and I wanted to cry. At least _James_ was nice...

"Hi, Beth," I greeted her breathlessly setting my trunk down in the compartment. Beth grinned her bright tangley blue hair swinging.

"Hi! Look at this! It's the new article in Witch Brains Monthly! They've discovered the Armadoires in Romania yesterday!" she grinned eagerly. I tried to share my friend's enthusiasm. I mean, I wanted to. I loved Witch Brains but really...the magazine isn't going to be too popular if I start being cool right? I just smiled then told her I needed sleep. I laid across the seat and dreamt feverish dreams about being stuck in the middle of the common room wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. I sat straight up and screamed. Beth was flipping through a book and looked up at me, startled.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. I nodded feeling my heart pace slow down a bit.

"Well, if you're sure..."

I went back to sleep and this time it was dreamless, and I was grateful.

I woke up with my head slamming against the wall. "Oof..." I muttered rubbing the side of my head. The train had halted abruptly and Beth was already loading her stuff. I said my farewells to her and found my mom who was taking me home thankfully. When I'm back, people will be sorry they were ever mean to me.


	2. Introduction

James cracked his fingers.

"Ah! A new year is beginning yet again!" He yawned at their table, at breakfast. Sirius put down his magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I think Dumbledore established that last night when you were goggling _Evans,_" Sirius muttered disgustedly flipping a page.

"What? What! No! Uh…well…she's grown up a lot," James muttered defensively, playing with his food. Sirius made a skeptic noise.

"It's _Evans,_" he drawled. James blushed.

"Whatever…" he said, throwing the thought of a 'new' Lily out of his mind, to prevent any further humiliations.

I took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall, attempting the classic 'calm' look, I'd rehearsed in my mirror hours before breakfast even began. I walked aimlessly through the crowds. Soon, I spotted the Queen bees in the middle of the tables. I took another breath. I walked slowly past the A-Crowd, hoping that the miniskirt, the pink lip gloss, and the 30 shirts were worth it. I saw Jessica (Bitchiest of the Bitches) whisper something to Marietta (daddy's little princess) and she grinned, spreading her raspberry coloured lips across her face, mischievously. Marietta whispered to Jenna (ahem…slutty, quite typical blonde a/n: Sorry, fellow blondes) who was waving to some testosterone powered guys laughing deeply with each other. It was weird for me, just walking past, and I wondered how my legs were still going. I never noticed before how easily I could have fit in if I had tried. I had the body, long legs, long stomach, all that jazz. That's pretty much all you really need to have to fit in. The fashion, the body, and you know… you have to suck up a little bit. Jessica was eyeing me up and down. Starting from the toes to the head. She smiled evilly. Even though this was a bit strange for me I knew this was just how the popular kids communicated. Being popular was like you were always in the spotlight. Everyone was always looking at you. They all knew you were looking at them too. And they liked it. Soon enough I would be in that spotlight. I would be the one soaking up the attention. And I knew I would like it…


End file.
